The beginning of an endless love
by fotino11
Summary: Kemet (Egypt is replacing his mother as Ancient Egypt) and Cyprus met each other at Assyria's house and fell in love. Cyprus decided to escape from Assyria's house and go to leave with Kemet. But Assyria doesn't agree. EgyptxFem!Cyprus
1. Chapter 1

Kemet (Egypt) hated Assyria (Syria). He hated him a lot, but yet he was in his place, discussing about conquests, one of the little of things they had in common. He would have already attack him, like he did earlier that century, but he didn't have any reasons, they had just over a long war, and, besides that, Phoenicia (Lebanon) would stop him, as always.

''So, I don't want to egotism, but I think I'm the greatest conqueror the world had ever seen! I mean, look at the amount of my conquests!'' Assyria said with a grin, which left his face when Kemet started coughing-laughing. He couldn't hold himself; this idiot thought that he was a great conqueror, even if he had conquered a lot more countries.

''What's wrong Kemet? Do you want some water?'' he said, trying not to strangle the green-eyed African Empire. Assyria hated Kemet too, and for the same reasons he couldn't kill the other one. Despite his young look, Kemet was really cheeky towards older-looking empires, like himself. Kemet just nodded, feeling his mouth dry from the unexpected choking.

''Do you want some water too Phoenicia? It's really hot today.'' Phoenicia nodded too, busy hitting Kemet in his back so he stops coughing. He always wanted his neighbours set aside their differences and at least try to be friends, but apparently that would never happen. They were made to fight each other, even for the silliest things ''At least they don't have any reasons to fight now. That's a big progress.'' Phoenicia thought to himself.

''Cyprus, Cyprus! Bring three glasses of water! And be quick!'' Assyria screamed in the inside of his palace, ordering one of his conquests. Assyria, in Kemet's opinion, had really annoying voice too, being the old man he was. He was looking at least 40 years old, tall, with long black wavy hair and beard, a little pale for a south country. Kemet in the other hand was looking really young-and handsome-, about 17 years old, but he was pretty short, with short dark brown hair and really tanned complexion. The only thing that was really keen on him was his eyes; they were green, the colour of the Nile river he so loved.

Until the water came, Kemet had gained his breath again, only to lose it for once more. This time wasn't any stupid word Assyria said, even if Assyria was saying a lot of stupid words, but was the person who was carrying the waters. She was a beautiful young girl, about 16 years old, with long brown hair in a braid and green eyes that matched his. Green eyes met green eyes and then it was obvious for both of them; it was love at the first sight, they were meant to be together.

They kept staring at each other, mouth slightly open and feeling that the world around them didn't exist anymore. Kemet didn't notice what Phoenicia told him about trying to be nicer to Assyria and the girl kept going without really noticing in front of her. So, at some point, she had arrived where the three men were and almost threw the waters on her master's clothes.

''Hey, Cyprus, watch were you going!'' Assyria yelled to her, waking her up from the daydreaming in their guest's eyes. ''Cyprus, what a beautiful name'' Kemet thought to himself while Assyria was screaming to her for not knowing where she is stepping.

''I'm sorry sir'' she apologized him, hate and annoyance hidden in her voice.

''Hey, Assyria, you don't need to be mean to the kid! So, you are Cyprus, huh? I'm Phoenicia'' Phoenicia introduced himself, always kind to everyone. He had noticed that there was fear too in her voice and wanted to help her. Cyprus bowed.

''I'm Kemet'' Kemet said, finally finding his voice. He was surprised that his voice trembling. For him it was a sure thing that he would burst out something like ''let's get married''. He smiled at her and she smiled back, both feeling they heart flying. Cyprus bowed and tried to hide her lightly pink cheeks. ''Kemet'' she repeated inside her mind. He had heard his name before, from Assyria and as he was describing him, he was amazing. But of course she couldn't imagine that one of the strongest empires of that time was so handsome and young.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now, shoo! Leave us alone!'' Assyria said really annoyed. He had saw Kemet's face and he had to admit it; he was scared of what he would probably do. It was obvious that Kemet liked Cyprus and from the look in his eyes, that it was saying ''how perfect can a girl be?'', he would do anything to take her. Of course there was no way he would let this brat take his conquest.

''Speak nicer to her! Such a beautiful creature must have the respect she deserves! And you, apparently, aren't able to give it to her! Not that you were able to do anything anyway'' Kemet yelled to him. ''Now I have a reason to fight with Assyria!'' he thought amused, even if he didn't show it in his face.

''I'm her master, I can do whatever I want!'' the Assyrian yelled back to him. Now the little brat thought that he could order him!

''Then I'll make sure she finds someone that treats her exactly how she deserves!'' Kemet had to resist to say ''like me''. ''I'll come back tomorrow to continue the conversation we had'' Kemet announced, trying to look serious, but trying really hard because Assyria had a really funny face. He kissed Cyprus' hand, whispering to her ''I hope to see you soon'' in a way she only heard it, even if that made Assyria get even more angry and then took his horse for his lands, leaving behind him a confused Phoenicia, a furious Assyria and a blushed Cyprus. He would make this woman his, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Kemet kept his word. The next day he came back to ''continue the conversation''. But he wasn't really paying attention to the other two Empires who were talking. His eyes were wandering all around the place, hoping to find the Cypriot girl who had stolen his heart. From all the eagerness to find her, he didn't notice the two boys who were watching him from a window. The boys were young, looking about 8 years old in human appearance. Their names were Judah and Israel. They were Assyria's conquests too and they had watched the entire scene the day before. Besides their age, they were very smart and they hated Assyria too, for who they knew that he was a little afraid about Kemet taking any of his conquests. They loved Cyprus dearly too, they think of her like their older sister, and they had got that she liked the young empire. So they had decided to help Kemet to take Cyprus. And they had already made a plan.

They took a ball, went where the Empires were and pretended playing. At some point they threw it at a large tree, which its branches were over were the empires were standing. Then Israel run inside and called for Cyprus.

''Cyprus! Cyprus! Can you, please, help us with something?''. The female country looked up from where she was reading. ''What happened Israel?'' she asked kindly the younger boy.

''We were playing with the ball but Judah threw it very hard and it stuck in the tree. Can you get it?''

''But I thought that you guys were professional climbers or something. I've seen you a million times to climb trees.'' It was true. The boys, if they had truly thrown the ball in the tree, could easily take it back, but it was all a part of their plan.

''Oh, come on Cyprus! Please, please, please, please, please?!'' he pleased, making puppy eyes. Cyprus just sighed and followed the younger boy, unable to resist the puppy eyes.

''So, where is it?'' she asked. Judah showed her and she gave them a look that was saying ''Over the empires? Seriously?'', but she started for the tree.

''Where are you going brat?'' Assyria asked, noticing Cyprus going to the tree.

''To the tree sir. The boys threw a ball there and they can't take it back.'' She answered, trying to avoid eye contact with him or Kemet, who was trying to pierce her eyes with his own. She failed thought. They stared each other for once again, drinking each other characteristics, noticing every part of each other face, and, in the end, blush.

She broke the eye contact and climbed to the tree, making the empires look at her. But when she caught the ball and threw to the boys, one of them screamed to her ''Watch out!''. But it was too late.

She tripped from the tree and fell. For a moment she thought that she would die and waited for the great ''Bam'' and pain. They never came. A pair of strong arms had caught her at the last minute, holding her in an embrace that smelled lotus and cloves. She looked up, at her saviour's face, which wasn't anyone else than Kemet's. Her face became so red that rivaled his own. They kept staring at each other for a long time, not wanting to leave each other, until an angry voice broke the silence:

''What are you thinking you doing, touching my conquest like that?!'' Assyria screamed.

''Saving her'' was the harsh reply from the younger empire.

''T-thank you'' Cyprus manage to say and tried to escape from his hands. The only thing she managed though is to trip awkwardly, making him to catch her again and then putting her in her feet.

''I don't know if I have told you before but keep your hands off my conquests!'' Assyria was now foaming with anger.

''He saved me! You had to be grateful for that! I could be dead now!'' Cyprus was rarely angry; she was usually the quiet nation that obeyed her master, but she couldn't stand Assyria yelling to Kemet.

Inside the house Israel and Judah were giggling. Their plan worked. They had put oil at the branch where the ball was, so Cyprus would slip and Kemet would catch her. Now, while Assyria was screaming at Cyprus for being rude to her master, Kemet was screaming at Assyria for not being grateful for having Cyprus in his house. ''So much love'' they thought amused. Kemet left once again angry with the same excuse as the other time, leaving behind a really blushed Cyprus and an Assyria that was about to kill everything.

''Time for the last part of the plan'' Israel said to Judah and they both left for where Kemet was leaving, trying to catch him up.

''Hey, mister Kemet! Mister Kemet! Wait!'' The two boys were running towards to the older country.

Kemet turned around, a bit surprised to see them.

''Hey, aren't you two Assyria's conquests? How can I help you?''

''Yes, we are sir. We have a question for you. Do you like Cyprus?''

''Well, um, it's probably more like ΄love΄''

''Then listen to our plan!''

''What kind of plan?''

''We we will help you take over Cyprus, both her heart and from Assyria.''

''I'm all ears''


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Kemet didn't come to Assyria's place and Cyprus was way too depressed with that. She had been waiting the great Empire to come over once again, to feel her heart skip a beat when she would see his amazing green eyes that matched with hers.

When the sun was exactly in the middle of the sky, she decided it was time to go for her usual walk around the gardens. Assyria was located in today Syria, so it was too hot that time of the day. In the gardens, however, where the plants covered the sun, it was way cooler, and that's why she always liked going there at the noon.

She was usually alone there, enjoying the silence. But today, Cyprus would have company. She sat in a rock next to the pond with the fountain, watching her reflection in the clean water, until she saw a shadow next to her. She turned around and with a great surprise she saw Kemet, smiling to her mysteriously.

''Even if I hate Assyria, I have to say, he owns wonderful things that I would yearn than anything to have'' was his greeting.

''Yes, the gardens are wonderful indeed. It was a gift to Assyria from Babylon.''

''I'm not talking about the gardens''

Cyprus looked curiously at the Empire. He just gave her a small laugh and sat next to her.

The time past without noticing while the lands were talking to each other, discovering things about the other and admitting things about themselves that they hadn't say it to anybody. They talked almost about anything. Kemet admired the way Cyprus was sometimes philosophizing, a habit she had gotten from her older sister, Hellas. Cyprus, in the other hand, like the way Kemet saw the world-it was a way different way she saw it, but, of course, Kemet had much more experience. As the minutes were passing, the more fascinated they were getting with each other, and as the hours were passing, the more they were falling in love with each other.

''Cyprus! Cyprus! Where in Apsu's name are you? I need you to clean the kitchen!'' Assyria was heard screaming.

''I have to go'' Kemet said, not wanting to leave the girl's company nor seeing Assyria.

''Will you come back?''

''Of course I will. Tomorrow, here, when the sun will be in the middle of the sky. Please don't be late'' he said, giving her a kiss in the cheek –that made her blush a really red colour- and then disappeared.

''Who were you talking to brat?'' Assyria demanded to know, when he finally reached the girl who was touching her cheek with a face full of surprise.

''No one'' she said, looking with a smile the way Kemet, the man that she was officially in love, left. ''No one''

Kemet couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking of Cyprus. Not only how beautiful she was in the gardens, even if he was sure that she would look even more if she was in his gardens but and how intelligent she was for someone that hadn't much experience with the world, how sweet she was, telling him things that could make and a heartless man's heart melt or how innocent she was, caring about everybody, even for Assyria, and not knowing how mean the world can be. That girl surely needed a man next to her, who would take care of her, even if Kemet wasn't exactly a man physically. 'How prevent I am' he thought as his thoughts went to "other" things that he could give Cyprus, except the marriage he was looking forward to. Of course there would be a little problem in that; he wasn't sure if she loved him back, even if the little boys were saying so. And thinking about the boys, he mind went back to the plan they had come up with...

Cyprus couldn't sleep either that night, even if in some point she finally did. Before falling to Morpheus's arms, she was talking with Israel and Judah, with whom she was sharing a bedroom, about Kemet. She really trusted these boys, and a lot of times they had pretend that they were teenage girls that were helping their friend with her problem. ''He's so smart!'' Cyprus was telling the two boys ''you had to hear what things he was saying to me! He knows almost the whole world, he has been everywhere! He's serious too, not stupid and too carefree, like other boys in his age. But at the same time he's so sweet and funny, making me want to hear him and his cute laugh all day. And his handsome too! I really couldn't believe that there could be such pretty eyes as...'' and Cyprus kept talking unstoppable about how much she loved-loved, not like- Kemet, making the little boys exchange a look that was saying "the plan worked better that we thought".

The next day, at noon, Cyprus was waiting in the same place, waiting as anything Kemet to come.

''Hello nefer (*beautiful)'' she heard a voice telling her in ancient Egyptian. She turned and saw Kemet, smiling with his hands behind his back.

''Hey! Why do you have your hands behind your back?'' she asked, returning the smile.

His smile grew wider when he showed her the white lotus he was holding, his favourite flower.

''It's so beautiful'' she said and smelled it.

''Beautiful things deserve beautiful things'' was his answer that made her once more blush. He sat next to her and the day pass like the day before, with words that was touching each other's hearts.

''Hey, Cyprus, can you come here at tonight, when all the people in the palace have fallen asleep?'' Kemet asked, at some point, looking a little nervous.

''Why, you don't like seeing me in day?'' she asked.

''Do you hate Assyria?''

''Well, yeah, with I hate him with all my heart, but why?''

''Please come, it's really important for me'' he said.

Cyprus just nodded and the rest of the day she was waiting for the night to come.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, when all of the lights went off, Cyprus sneaked out from her room and went to the gardens, feeling really nervous about the thing that was about to come. Kemet was waiting her there.

''Can you tell me now why we are here?'' she asked confused, watching the handsome man coming towards her.

''You said that you hate Assyria, right?'' He asked her. She nodded. ''that you want to be anywhere but here.''

''Yes, but what's the point right now? I mean, I'm in Assyria's Empire and that it's only going to change if Assyria die or someone else conquer me.''

Kemet had some doubts now. While he was coming here he was sure that the girl would be happy if he would tell her what he wanted to tell her, but with her saying now, he wasn't so sure. But now was too late. He hesitated a little more but then he gave in and said with a sigh.

''Do you want to be part of my Empire? To leave Assyria and come with me? To live together?''

Cyprus was speechless. Kemet, the man that she loved, asked her to leave Assyria, an old grouchy man who treated to her like trash, and go live with him? It was the thing she had been dreaming about since the day they met.

Kemet, seeing that Cyprus wouldn't talk any time soon, he tried to convince her, taking his last change to take her with him.

''Look, Cyprus, you don't deserve the treatment Assyria gives you. I won't treat you like that; I can't treat you like that. Because I...I love you''. After he said the last three words he looked down the grass, embarrassed and blushed as anything. Yes, he had finally said it. Now it was all on Cyprus.

''I love you too. I want to come with you.'' Cyprus finally spoke, surprised that she didn't cried from happiness as she realized that now she would go to live with Kemet.

Kemet looked up to her, looking a little surprised from the answer, but immediately the surprise became joy. It was time to do the thing he had been waiting for since they met. He leaned down, closing his eyes and he lightly put his lips on Cyprus'. She returned shyly her first kiss, feeling ready to explode as she felt butterflies in her stomach. The kiss lasted for hours, at least to their minds, because, in reality it only lasted about some moments. The best moments in their lives.

When the kiss was over, they looked each other, more blushed that they had managed to be until now. Cyprus looked down a little embarrassed, but Kemet took her cheek in his hand and made her look at him. Then he remembered that they couldn't be there forever.

''We have to go quickly'' Kemet said. He took her by the hand she followed him outside the palace, where a black horse was waiting for its master.

They ride it and started for Kemet's land as quick as possible, because it was matter of time if Assyria understands that Cyprus is missing. They had been riding for some hours, both in silent and thinking exactly the same thing.

''What will happen if he gets you?'' Cyprus thought aloud at some point. Assyria was a great power, old but great. If he caught them it was going to be a big carnage and Cyprus didn't want something like that to happen because of her.

''Fight. In an extreme case there will be a war. But I don't care. As long as you are with me, I don't care about anything else. I would even sell my soul to Apep-or Apophis as you call him- just to be with you!''

''B-but if he kills you? What I'm going to do without you? Now that I've met you I can't leave you!'' Cyprus was looking like she was ready to sob.

''I'm not going to get killed, not as long as I fight for something I love''

They had been riding the horse for about two days, stopping at that time's hotels, where they and the horse rest and then they continued. At some point they arrived to Phoenicia's palace too.

''Oh Kemet! How come and you past by my place? Are you coming from Ass- Why is Cyprus with you?'' Phoenicia asked in shock. There would be a great fight between the two empires, he was sure about this.

''I took Cyprus from Assyria, and I don't have any purpose to let him take her back. Isn't that right hereret (*flower)?'' Cyprus just nodded. ''Please don't tell Assyria where we are!''

''Ah, you crazy loved kids! Beware of Assyria Kemet! Beware!'' Phoenicia just said.

After a long trip and tiring trip they arrived to Kemet's place, a huge palace with a wonderful garden and ponds and hundreds of servants running around.

They went inside, leaving the horse behind where some servants would take care of it with the other horses. When they went inside Cyprus stayed with her mouth open. Assyria palace, which was pretty big, was nothing in front of that beautiful paradise where Kemet –and now she- lived!

''Mister Kemet! Welcome back from your trip! Oh, that's the girl you didn't stop talking about, Cyprus? Hello, my young lady!'' An old woman greeted them happily.

''Hello Ama, happy to see you too. Can you please take care of Cyprus? Take her to the bath and dress her with the new clothes I order to be made especially for her?''

The old woman nodded. She took Cyprus telling her ''that way please'' and led her to a huge door in the other side of the room, which was the bath. Cyprus turned one last time towards to Kemet, only to see him to talk to one of his servants. Both young men looked scarily serious. Before she went inside the bath she caught the words ''Assyria'', ''waiting'', ''now'' and ''kill you''.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the palace the Assyrian Empire was waiting, furious as ever. He couldn't believe he had left this rascal take one of his most precious pieces of land! They had escaped quietly but he had figured it out quickly and followed them up to here so he can fight for Cyprus' ownership. He knew he should have banned Cyprus to go outside the palace ever again! Those love-promised looks and sweet words should have hit his inside alarm, but no, he had thought that Kemet wouldn't possibly infatuate her. But, unfortunately, Kemet was a handsome young man and it wasn't the first time a girl-nation had fallen for him, although it was the first time he had fallen for someone.

Kemet appeared furious too -and maybe a little scared- from the entry of his palace. He took out his sword and attacked him without any further words. Assyria took out his own sword and attacked too. Just in a few seconds a bloody battle had started.

''What in Ra's name do you want here?'' Kemet said with the first ''Clang'' his sword made to Assyria's.

''I came to take what belongs to me''

''Nothing belongs to you here!''

''Oh, are you sure about that? What about Cyprus?''

''Cyprus is MINE! And no one is going to take her away from me now! I love her!'' He said those words with such fury that Assyria almost-almost- lost his sword.

''You spoiled brat! You are nothing more than a silly kid, you don't know what love means!''

''This silly kid is a great empire that has kicked your ass a lot of times, including this! And you are the one that knows nothing about love, because everybody hate you old bastard!''

The fight continued for about an hour. Sword hits sword, blood mixes with blood. Assyria felt weak on his knees, losing his stamina. The other one, in the other hand was completely ok, being younger. Maybe he had got old? Every Great empire sometime will fall, that was a rule. Maybe his time was coming? If he kept fighting with Kemet might lose a lot of power and he won't be able to keep energy for his other colonies. Maybe he would let Kemet win this one easy. He didn't like Cyprus anyway. And with those thoughts fell at the floor, not feeling able to stand up since Kemet's sword was his throat.

''You won this time, little boy, but the other time you won't be so lucky'', he said, trying to believe his own words, not being really able to.

''That was not luck, you just getting old'' Kemet said. So it was true. He was getting old. Oh, well, he still owned what he owned and those weren't a few.

Kemet left him in the floor in front of his palace, trying to gain his breath. He ran quickly in the inside of the palace, passing by the beautiful gardens without noticing them. His only thought that moment was Cyprus. He had seen her scared face when Gyasi, the servant, told him that Assyria was waiting for him outside. She had probably heard something and she was scared.

''Mister Kemet! Mister Kemet! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?'' Ama said when she saw her master coming in the palace all in blood and wounds.

''Yes, yes I'm just fine…Where's Cyprus? Is she alright? Did Assyria sent anybody to get her while he was attacking me?'' Thousand of bad thoughts were coming up to his mind.

''Oh yes, poor girl, she alright. She heard what Gyasi said and was scared to the bone. She was telling us to let her go, she wanted to go out and help you or even go back to Assyria so he stop attacking you. She was worried so much about you! When we told her that something like that was impossible, she started crying, saying that she couldn't live without you and that she would kill herself if you die! You are really lucky mister Kemet, having this girl love you so much!''

''Yes, I'm lucky indeed. Where is she now?''

''We put her in your room. She was really tired and after all that crying… She just fell asleep.''

''Kemet! Thanks Zeus you are alright! I was so worried!'' Cyprus appeared in the hall. She was now clean-she smelled Cinnamon and Jasmine-, dressed with a plain white dress and golden accessories with a lot of gems, had her hair down with braids here and there and wore the ''make-up'' of that time. She was looking absolutely stunning. However her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, were red from crying.

Kemet open his arms, calling Cyprus for a hug. She ran to him, putting her hands around his waist and hugged him while he was hugging her bug. He felt tears running again from her eyes.

''You needn't to do that you know. I don't want you to be hurt'' she whispered to his ear.

''I have no regrets of doing that. I would do that as many times is needed, just for you.'' He whispered back.

''Kemet…'' she murmured as his lips came again to hers, kissing her like he was afraid that he will lose her. When they broke from the kiss he says:

''Don't call me Kemet. Call me as I'm called in your language.''

''Αίγυπτος'' she said with a small smile. ''Therefore I'm calling you… Egypt''

**THE END!**


End file.
